


Hide and Seek

by Lawli_Pop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawli_Pop/pseuds/Lawli_Pop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A little noise coming from the left of him brought him out of his slump however, causing him to look left once again. A pool of white material now lay on the floor next to your boots.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Frowning, Jean leaned closer to inspect the material... Then had to stifle a gasp. His face turned quickly from his usual pale complexion to a deep beet root red.</i>
</p><p>Dared by Connie to mess up your room, Jean Kirschtein finds himself in quite the predicament when you come back unexpectedly early. Forced to hide quickly, Jean's predicament only gets worse as you obliviously begin to get changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The amazing people over at DA who suggested this website - thank you so much!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+amazing+people+over+at+DA+who+suggested+this+website+-+thank+you+so+much%21).



> So this is the third smut story I've ever written, hope you like it :3 It was originally posted on DA, but had to be taken to a new site due to Jean's cannon age being 15 -.- So here it is! If you've read it before or are a new reader I hope you enjoy anyway! ^^
> 
> P.S. Jean hasn't been given an age here, so he can be whatever age you like I guess, cannon or not :)
> 
> WARNING: Quite a few swear words up ahead! (Jean with his potty mouth :3)

Signing in relief, you shrugged out of your jacket and slung it on your bed. It was nice to be in your own room, where it was actually _quiet._ Jean had been his usual, obnoxious _loud_ self again at dinner, and to get away from all that smugness was like a well deserved break.

Well who else was going to stand up to him and tease the living daylights out of him? Besides, if you were truly honest about it... You _liked_ teasing him. To you it was no secret that you liked the brunette, but... You weren't about to tell him. Inflate that ego further? You didn't think so.

Though...strangely, Jean had left quite quickly when he'd finished his dinner, he and Connie had dashed off somewhere. Oh well, it's not like it was any of your business anyway.

Thinking no more of it, you reached for your cotton pyjamas.

-

 _Oh I am so going to kill you when I get out of here Connie!_ Jean cursed, seething at his current predicament.

The shaved haired boy in question had thought it'd be funny to dare Jean. Dare him to sneak into your room, disturb it, mess it up a bit, then come back out. Not wanting to seem like a chicken or anything, Jean had accepted and successfully managed to sneak in your room undetected. 

However, before he'd managed to even touch one thing, footsteps approached the door of your room. Thinking quickly, Jean had laid on his back and shuffled under your bed.

Where he still was, currently.

_Please leave [name]! Oh she'll kill me if she finds out where I am._

He begged silently. The room was quiet, apart from an occasional sigh from you. A dull "thunk" resonated from above Jean, making him look to the side where you were stood. All he could see were your boot clad feet stood strong. 

Little did he know of course, it had been you throwing your jacket on the bed that made a noise.

_Okay, I'm just going to have to come out. Tell her it was Connie's idea. Yeah, that's great, I'll shove the blame on Connie... Oh who am I kidding, she'll never believe that!_

Biting his lips from nerves, Jean had to stifle a gasp as the bed creaked ever so slightly and dipped a little in the middle. Looking left Jean saw your feet were gone - you were stretched out on your bed. A loud "thunk" startled Jean as your boots fell to the floor beside the bed. 

_Sure, make yourself comfortable... It's not like I'm in any pain here at all_. The hard wood floor was starting to dig into his back and he was getting a little claustrophobic being stuck here with no where to go.

He was angry at himself for allowing this to happen, for being too cowardly to come out and explain to you. But most of all, he was angry with that _asswipe_ Connie...

_I am so going to make you pay for this you bald headed douche bag._

Suddenly, something broke him away from his internal argument. You. 

"Oh Jean..." You whispered.

Jean almost jumped up from shock. Was she dreaming about him...? It sounded like it... 

Curious, he cocked his ear closer to the underside of your bed, your head directly laid above his. This he had to hear. 

_Is she going to profess undying love for me? Confess she's fallen for my good looks? Sigh about how charming I am?_

A large grin of anticipation and excitement broke out on to his face as he waited eagerly.

"Why are you such a prick?" You sighed.

Jeans smile wiped clean off.

_What? That isn't what she's supposed to say! Tch, damn it._

The honey coloured haired man lay back on the floor silently in dejection. If he was honest, he was...really disappointed. For a while now he'd grown to have a bit of a crush on you, and to hear that the feelings were not reciprocated... Hurt.

_Man this sucks even more than before._

A little noise coming from the left of him brought him out of his slump however, causing him to look left once again. A pool of white material now lay on the floor next to your boots.

Frowning, Jean leaned closer to inspect the material... Then had to stifle a gasp. His face turned quickly from his usual pale complexion to a deep beet root red.

 _C-Connie! You're a dead man walking!_ Jean hissed to his mind, realising that you were now sat above him clad only in your _underwear_!

_Never mind Connie, I'm dead if [name] ever finds me out! What the hell am I gonna do now? Damn though...I bet she looks hot._

In spite of himself and his situation, Jean couldn't help but imagine you laid out above him so scantily clad...

"Ah shit, not now!" He hissed, glancing down where a rather large tent was protruding from his pants.

"Who's there?" You suddenly sat up. Right now, you could have swore you heard someone...

Underneath you, Jean froze.

_Oh fuck!_

Silence.

"Who is it? Show yourself now!" You demanded, your tone not wavering once and revealing how you really felt. Alone in your room you could be vulnerable...

Time to use your hand to hand training.

Jean's arm was currently sending shooting pains through his body from being still so long, and he felt that any minute he'd fall over. 

_Fuck I can't stay sat like this... Maybe if I just move my arm..._

Creeeeeak.

_Bollocks._

Hearing the soft creak underneath you, you stood up fully off your bed. Gulping, you slowly knelt down...

"Uh, hi." Jean grinned awkwardly back at you from under your bed.

"Ah!" You screamed, stepping back and falling over onto your butt.

"Wait wait! I'm sorry! I can explain!" Jean pleaded, scrabbling out from under your bed and crawling towards you.

"Stay the fuck away from me pervert!"

"It's not what it looks like I swear! Connie-"

"Not what it looks like!? How could it be anything else!?" You shouted, anger now taking over fear. You fists curled by your side in case he should advance again. 

"Please, [name], please just let me explain." He begged. You eyed him wearily, not saying anything in return. He took this as his chance.

"Connie dared me earlier to mess up your room, hence why I'm here, but before I could do anything I heard someone coming so I hid under your bed. I swear I didn't know you'd be getting changed!" Jean sounded sincere, but something didn't seem right.

"Then what's with th-that!?" You shouted, blushing a deep red and pointing at his pants where a bulge stood proud.  
Jean gasped, his own face going a dark shade of beetroot.

"This isn't - I couldn't help - I swear I didn't know and this wasn't on purpose! It's just, wh-when you started...undressing it's all I could think about. I'm so sorry." Jean's honey eyes sank to the floor in sheer embarrassment, looking anywhere but at you. He stood up, still looking away.

"I'm so sorry, I'll leave." His face was still a bright pink as he turned to the door.

"Wait."

The one word caused him to turn back to face you in surprise.

"You could at least help me up." You asked, still huddled in a ball on the floor, covering yourself up.

"Oh o-of course." Nervously Jean walked back over to you and offered his hand, still looking at the floor. You took it gracefully, and pulled yourself to standing. Thrilled, you noticed Jeans eyes flickering towards you and then away again. He so wanted to look, but daren't. 

"Thank you." 

"It's no problem, really. I'm sorry, I'll just leave. There's this short shaven headed kid I have to torture-"

"Jean."

"Y-yeah?"

"Look at me." You told him. 

"Hah?"

"I said look at me." 

Nervously, the boy turned his incredibly pink face to yours, his honey coloured eyes finding your eyes.

"Well...?" 

"Well what?" He stuttered, looking immensely confused and nervous. 

"What do you think?" You breathed, quite nervous yourself. He'd seemed to react quite positively to your body before if _his_ body was anything to go by. So maybe you could just pull this off...

"[n-name]?" He gasped, realising what you meant.

"How do I...look?" You asked, stepping back and turning, allowing Jean to view yourself. The man stood in front of you almost resembled a cartoon figure, mouth hitting the floor, tongue rolling out a mile...you know the drill. 

Swallowing audibly, he finally answered you after getting his fill.

"[name]...you look amazing...uh, I mean, yeah I guess you're alright." His face still hadn't lost the pink hue, however, a small smirk lifted the corner of his mouth at his last sentence.

"Oh really?" You challenged, stepping forward so you were only millimetres away from the boy.

"Think you have better?"

It took everything he had for Jean to not rock back on his heels from surprise and excitement. Could this really be happening right now?

"Oh yeah I do." He whispered back to you, grinning his head off in that cocky manner you knew so well.

"Mmm? Then prove it." 

"Gladly." And with the one word Jean began to shed his clothing, throwing them in a heap next to yours on the wooden floor. In no time at all, he was also stood in his underwear.

You allowed your eyes the luxury of taking in Jean's muscled physique, tall figure and lightly tanned skin. In that moment you had the strongest urge to touch the soft looking skin.

Jean watched your eyes look him over, and he smirked.

"Like what you see?"

"It'll do." You smirked back. Jean was suddenly breathing quick as he took a step closer to you and rested his hands on your waist. The touch sent an electric spark up your skin.

"What now, [name]?" He asked, lips dangerously close to yours. His cool breath fanned over your face and you were so aware of him.

"This." You said, and looped your hands round his neck pulling his face down to seal your lips against his. Jean's breath caught for a second, before he threw himself into the kiss. Urgent lips moved ferociously against yours, his fingers gripping at your waist, pulling you against his half naked frame. 

Impatiently his teeth pulled at your bottom lip, his tongue sliding over it, asking for permission into your mouth. You granted this happily, taking this chance to also slide your tongue into his mouth, the one that never stopped talking but now you had complete control over. 

A quiet moan came from Jean's throat telling you you were doing good, desperate hands holding you tightly against him, one on your waist, one splayed against your back. Slowly, he walked backwards taking you with him, and collapsing onto the bed with you sprawled out on top of him. 

"J-Jean." You gasped, shocked as the movement broke your kiss.

"What, can't handle this?" He smirked at you, but you knew he would stop completely if and when you asked. Despite the cocky smirk on his face, gentle fingers stroked your [h/c] hair in a caring manner.

"I'll think you'll find you'll be the one who can't handle me." You told him, ducking into his neck to kiss and nip at it.

"We-we'll see..." He gasped, fingers tightening in your hair.

"Oh you like that?" You asked, withdrawing from his neck.

"Uh, I-I guess." Jean fought to keep himself sounding nonchalant but failed.

"If it's not that good then I guess I won't..."

He growled at you, realising your game. His honey eyes narrowed as he suddenly smirked, then flipped you so you were underneath him. Strong arms either side of your head kept you trapped, pinned underneath his body. His arousal was pressed right against your inner thigh, completely prominent. 

"You like being a tease then?" He asked you, his eyes dark and hooded with lust. You gulped.

"I see..." And with that, Jean slid his hand under your back and unclipped your bra, throwing it off you with urgency. Leaning down he kissed down the middle of your chest, right down your cleavage. You squirmed under him.

"Jean..." You moaned, annoyed with his teasing.

"Frustrating right?" He gave a dark chuckle, but finally granted you contact as he took one breast in one hand and sealed his lips around the other. 

You gasped and writhed underneath him, hips bucking up into his slightly to which he slammed his own back into you. Through the thin fabric of your underwear, you could feel how turned on he was right now.

"Someone is getting excited." He grinned into your chest, glancing down at your bucking hips.

"Shut up and do something about it." You demanded.

"Nah, I think I'll just let you... Nghh..." Jean was cut off as you suddenly stuck your hand down his underwear, lightly running your hand over his hard member.

"Fuck [name]..." He grunted, squeezing his eyes shut at the soft trail of your teasing fingers. Slowly he pushed his hips up and down against your hand, desperate for some friction.

"Now who's excited?" You grinned.

"Please..." He gasped, pink tinging his cheeks at his begging. 

"Since you asked so nicely..." You pushed Jean down so he was once again underneath you, and hooked your fingers into the waistband of his boxers. In one quick yank they were off, freeing his erection. 

Teasingly, you gently gripped the base to which Jean let out a sharp excited breath. Slowly, you began to pump along his length, drawing sighs and moans from Jean's lips.

"F-faster, please..." He begged and you granted his wish, increasing the speed of your hands causing his hips to twitch underneath you. Looking at Jean writhing in pleasure under you, you decided to lay it on more...

Bending down you opened your mouth to fit the tip of Jean's manhood past your lips, greeting it with a quick flick of your tongue.

"God, [name]..." Jean groaned in surprise and appreciation, whines of pleasure sounding from the back of his throat. One hand wound it's way into your hair and closed into a fist, helping him guide your head up and down his length. Soon his hips were bucking up to meet your mouth, desperate to be covered as much as possible. 

"Fuck you're... You're good with your mouth..." He panted heavily, his little thrusts getting more and more desperate. He was close to his release, you could feel it... So you stopped. Withdrawing from his length with a soft 'pop', and siting back up to see his tortured face.

He groaned deeply with frustration as you smirked at him.

"Seriously [name], I swear to God..." He moaned, his sheer frustration causing you to giggle.

"Sure, laugh it up all you want, but _now_...? It's _your_ turn." Jean was smiling devilishly now as he sat up, his hands snaking around your waist and turning you round to sit on his lap, your back pressed firmly against his toned chest. You gasped at the sudden manoeuvre, and at the promise of it being your turn. 

Jean's cool breath blew onto your neck before soft kisses slowly covered your skin. His hands travelled leisurely down from your shoulders, skimming over your breasts, tracing over your chest and down your stomach until he reached the lacy band of your underwear. Which he gave a quick twang.

"Ugh Jean, don't..." You almost whimpered in his arms, knowing he was going to enjoy this.

"Nu-uh, I believe some pay back is in order..." He whispered in your ear before returning to kissing your neck. His fingers fluttered just underneath your waistband but just not low enough. It was all you could do not to push your hips up in search of touch from those dancing finger tips, you didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much you wanted this. Knowing Jean, he'd only draw it out longer.

"I can tell you want me, no need to hide it." You could hear the cocky grin in his voice.

"Jean, for once in your life stop being such a cocky shit and take some action. I'm all yours Jean, _do_ something!" You told him, tilting your head back and resting it on his broad shoulder, closing your eyes. Your ploy worked as Jean gulped hard, realising you were indeed his right now. His calloused fingers dipped underneath the flimsy fabric of your underwear and slowly slid downward, finally coming into contact with your wet warmth. 

"Shit..." He hissed appreciatively, allowing his fingers to run back and forth at a quick speed over you. 

Quiet moans tumbled from your mouth as Jean worked on you, your hips gently lifting into his fingers for more friction. Realising you wanted more, he nervously slid his fingers down lower and pushed them inside.

You gasped at the movement, pleased he'd finally gathered what you wanted. 

" _Fuck..._ [name] you're so hot like this..." Jean whispered in your ear, planting eager kisses along your jawline and neck, pumping his fingers in and out of you with speed. One of your hands reached behind you, once again taking Jean's length. A deep groan came from the back of his throat with your movement, and he picked up speed with his fingers. In turn you sped up the quick flicks of your wrist, causing Jean to moan right into your ear.

"[name]...[name] stop, or I'm gonna...gonna..." Jean's breathing was erratic and quick, but you didn't want this to end right now so you let go of him but also moved his working arm away from you. That was enough playing around.

Leaving Jean regaining control of himself in a gasping heap, you stood up off the bed and stepped out of your final piece of clothing. Jean turned to look at you, realising what you were up to, and once again his mouth dropped.

"[name]...?"

"You know what they say. Save a cowboy ride a horse and all that." You grinned as you straddled the awe struck boy laid out on your bed.

"Wow you...you really want to..." His cheeks were almost pink again as his hands gripped your waist tightly. 

"Oh yeah." 

And with that you aligned yourself with him and slowly pushed him inside. Jean was a moaning gasping mess under you as if he still couldn't quite believe his luck.

"M-man you feel so go-ugh! Ahhh, don't do that!" Jean moaned halfway through his sentence as you rolled you hips along him. His fingers gripped into your hips desperately as he stared up at you in almost wonder. 

Grinning you gave a few teasing experimental bounces along his length, causing him to almost squirm underneath you.

"Wh-what did you say about not teasing!" Jean gasped, his honey coloured eyes hooded with a deep lust. He wanted this badly, and you were teasing the hell out of him.

"Okay okay, since you've been a good boy lately, I'll reward you." You whispered, and continued with your movements, sliding yourself up and down his length with as much speed as you could muster.

"Shit...just like that." Jean gasped, the hands at your waist helping to lift you up and back down as you rode the boy underneath you. His face was one of ecstasy, his hips desperately bucking up to meet yours as he slammed into you.

The room was heating up with both your working bodies, your palms splayed flat out along Jean's broad chest. You could feel the hectic rise and fall with each quick breath. Jean slid in and out of you easily with speed, your groans and moans mixed together, pushing each other to the limit...

"Jean...I-"

"Do it. I can't...ahh hold on much longer." 

Leaning down you gave Jean a longing kiss on his lips which he returned with much enthusiasm, and with a few more thrusts from Jean you let go, spiralling into your orgasm and moaning against his mouth. 

" _Fuck_ that's so good... I...[name]!" Incoherently Jean moaned your name with his last erratic thrusts, his fingers gripping your waist, his eyes squeezed shut. Finally he was still, laid in a panting heap on your bed. His hands pulled your upper body down so you were laid against his chest, head tucked into his shoulder as you both struggled to calm your breathing. One strong arm slung across your back, pulling you close to him.

"Well...fuck me."

"I think I just did." You gasped, laughing with the honey coloured haired man underneath you.

"And I thought you didn't like me. I should have known you couldn't resist this." He gestured to his body with a cocky grin and you rolled your eyes.

"Jean, I _do_ like you. I just never told you, save that big head of yours getting any bigger." You tapped his forehead playfully, but his hand rushed up and caught yours, lacing your fingers together. 

"You like me? Well, I like you too [name], so what should we do about that?" Absurdly, a light pink hue glowed across Jean's cheeks as he smiled at you. 

"Oh I dunno... I guess getting together would make sense..." You sighed as if it were a huge inconvenience. 

"I agree." He planted a kiss on your forehead, and finally eased himself out of you, standing up off the bed.

"I have to go now, otherwise Connie will come looking for me. But I'll be back if that's okay...?" He stopped getting dressed to look at you, and you smiled.

"I guess so." You teased and he grinned. 

"Knew you couldn't resist a bit of Kirschtein." 

"Oh get out of here." You laughed, pulling your covers over you instead of getting dressed. Meh, you could do that later.

"Okay I'm going now, I'll be back soon." Jean kissed you once more before leaving, softly shutting the door behind him, a soppy grin plastered on his face.

And walked straight into a shocked looking Connie.

"Shit! Connie man, you scared me. What's up with you?"

"What...the hell did I just hear?"

The colour drained from Jean's face at the realisation of just exactly _what_ Connie heard was. The latter took in Jean's scruffily tucked in shirt, his messy styled hair, hurriedly done belts... And suddenly the shaven headed boy dashed away from Jean down the hall in a fast sprint.

"Hey Sasha, guess what!" He called.

"Connie get back here you little shit!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, man hunt for Connie anyone? ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I do love writing my favourite horse face x reader inserts :3
> 
> Any comments are welcome! ^^


End file.
